LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 September 2015
02:41 Alex, you can glitch OOB in that map :P 02:42 I found a cool abandoned castle with lamps and a big old red bench :P 02:42 I'm going on a trip tomorrow FYI :P 02:43 I might be on chat a few days, but I'm going camping for one, and alas, no internet :P 02:43 xD 02:43 I'm also going to be inactive starting September 15th :P 02:43 For at least 6 days :P 02:43 I might jump on chat too, but be kinda AFK :P 02:43 Because I've been waiting for this destiny update for about 4 months now XD 02:44 I don't care about going OOB. I never can do it. I just want to get the achievement... 02:45 Hey Olaf! :P 02:45 What achievement Alex? 02:45 Hey Veggies :P 02:45 The timed Cursed Grove one :P 02:45 Oh 02:45 Veggies?!? :P 02:45 What kind of a name is that? :P 02:45 It's really easy, Alex 02:45 At LEAST call me green bean or broccoli :P 02:45 Only took me about 20 times XD 02:46 Beanie :P 02:46 Well, you need to specify :P 02:46 Spinach works too I guess :P 02:46 There is black beans, white beans.. 02:46 Yes :P 02:46 It MUST be obvious that it's green :P 02:46 XD 02:46 For example, you could call me Green Onion, but not just Onion :P 02:47 * Zoomyman3612 smacks Lavvy to wake him up 02:47 Is Alex doing MT right now? 02:48 I believe so 02:48 Only to try to get the achievement....And Geometry. 02:48 If one of y'all wants to do it for me... :P 02:49 I'm good :P 02:49 I guess I'm in charge of chat now... 02:49 Brace yourselves :P 02:49 See, Spinach, your bad 02:49 You scared him off with you snack 02:49 Smack 02:49 XD 02:50 Right on cue Lavvy :P 02:50 * Zoomyman3612 sees Lavvy still sleeping on the couch despite waking up for a second because he dreamt he was a Unicorn 02:50 I was getting the book my sister ordered from the mail box... :P 02:50 Oh :P 02:51 ^ 02:51 Tomium added me on Steam XD 02:51 Grats XD 02:51 And I'm on iPad, so it gets off automatically xD 02:51 wow, IDC xD 02:51 Obvs :P 02:51 I'm just saying :P 02:52 I wonder what would happen if I add him? XD 02:52 Wooohooo parts that I don't need... 02:52 He'd prolly add you :P 02:53 Tell me about it 02:53 I don't have forever to farm for parts like someone else :P 02:53 I don't either. :P 02:53 is that someone me? xD 02:54 I didn't namedrop anyone :P 02:54 It was on purpose :P 02:54 There might be a lot of people that farm for parts all day long, IDK :P 02:55 Nice avi BTW Lavvy 02:55 Wow, I'm becoming the friend of a wikia star O.o 02:55 Cool? :P 02:55 thx, it's to mix in with the Narutopedia chat xD 02:55 Here he is: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/UltimateSupreme xD 02:56 And so far, on that wiki's forum, all I've been writing is essays O.o 02:56 So, no takers on doing the achievement for me? :P 02:57 Wasn't your noodle eating guy enough Lav? 02:57 Umm, if you don't mind my bro messing with your account for some time, sure xD 02:58 Nevermind Lav. :P 02:58 Hey Lucky! 02:58 Elsa, this is the same guy, just a different pose etc :P 02:58 hey Lucky, thx for doing that trials run with my bro =3 02:59 I know 02:59 But why change it all off a sudden? :p 02:59 You had fit in already :P 02:59 Because I changed it to spider lady xD 02:59 You had fit in already :P 03:00 Oh right :P 03:00 I totally forgot about that part XD 03:00 then I changed it to this cus it's the only Naruto pic I had in my iPad's camera roll xD 03:00 Come vote on these polls or face my wrath :P 03:01 Done xD 03:01 Ouch :P 03:01 And JSYK, you can guess what my vote is xD 03:01 Well, I voted already :P 03:01 Voted :P 03:02 Great... XD 03:02 03:02 WHY did I direct attention to that poll? :P 03:02 Wait 03:02 Think it didn't register 03:02 No it didn't :P 03:02 03:02 Exactly, vroom xD 03:03 Voted :P 03:03 You guys are harsh XD 03:03 03:03 Well, I guess I'll just delete my account now... :P :P 03:03 Revenge :P 03:03 Horrible, wish I never met him. XD 03:03 :P 03:04 I remember when I had my poll as well :P 03:04 Fro and I are brothers in evil, along with Sawy xD 03:04 Oh, you haven't truly seen my dark side...(Batman) 03:04 Strange.. XD 03:04 If I'm not being honest, it would definitely be horrible, but.... :P 03:04 (batman) 03:04 Oh, cap XD 03:04 woah sorry i was afk.... 03:05 hi all 03:05 Hey Lucky :P 03:05 and bye :) gotta go do home work 03:05 xD 03:05 Enjoy...? :P 03:05 Cya! xD 03:05 NO 03:05 i wont enjoy 03:05 bye... 03:05 I finished my hw about 2 hours ago xD 03:06 I haven't XD 03:06 Just and FYI, I learned how to do the and By looking at other user profiles and figuring out how the code works :P 03:06 Bye Lucky! 03:06 :P 03:06 an* 03:06 Ciao Lucky :P 03:06 Bye Lucky :P 03:06 I'm doing Geometry now. :P 03:06 Geometry is easy now :P 03:07 I start yawning in History, can't stand that stuffz :P 03:07 It wasn't when I was in 8th grade :P 03:07 Hey Quick! :D 03:07 Ikr Spinach 03:07 I'm doing IGSCE Algebra and Triginometry xD 03:07 Hi quick 03:07 Hey Quick :P 03:07 :O 03:07 how dare ya offend history :O 03:07 hi! 03:07 XD 03:07 Hey Yada :D 03:07 Thanks for showing off your mathematics talent Lavvy :P 03:07 Hullo 03:08 with Mr. Meechan, history is always fun xD 03:08 hey Yada :P 03:08 Gives codes to quick :P 03:08 I'm taking Algebra this year :P 03:08 Hey Yada 03:08 Yada, Quick, would you like to offend me? :P Vote on my polls :P 03:08 NAH ZOOMY I'M BUSY :P 03:09 At the moment, I am a horrible user who people wish they never met...a little harsh I think :P :P 03:09 Like basic algebra Green? 03:09 bbs xD 03:09 I'm not sure Frosty, not in classes yet :P 03:09 For example, a-2=3? 03:09 Oh okay 03:09 That's.....easy XD 03:09 Yeah :P 03:09 A = 5 :P 03:09 Wrong :P 03:10 5 - 2 = 3 :P 03:10 a = 5 03:10 Oy :P 03:10 a = 5, BETTER? :P 03:10 A can't be determined from the question :P 03:10 Yeah :P 03:10 You don't use caps. :P 03:11 Why does every user page in the category of "Broken Links"? 03:11 Unlike in Geometry, where you can't not use caps? : 03:11 P 03:12 Prolly because the s14 logo wasn't available earlier 03:12 Could be. :P 03:13 Because "Prolly" Reminded me of Molly, AKA Gollymolly, AKA Jade, why does she h8 LC Th353 d4yz m8? :P 03:14 Leet? :p 03:14 Molly is judt 03:14 Ask Alex, I wouldn't know :p 03:14 *...just angry about LC :P 03:14 I want answers, not just "She's done with it" :P :P 03:14 And got blocked here (y) 03:15 I found an old topic where she used to love doing LC :P 03:15 Are you saying that Jade made that account? 03:15 D: 03:15 ^ 03:15 Why ask me? I'm not close to Jade. :P 03:15 Yes. When she learnt that I got banned for 24h she immediately created an account and said it was me. 03:15 Talk to a variety of different people. :P 03:16 I can't see Jade coming on chat to swear like mad... 03:16 It appeared so on the MBs I think :P 03:16 back =3 03:16 D: 03:16 Wow 03:16 Jade hates me. She could do that 03:17 I seriously doubt she would come here swearing. XD 03:17 Eh, I think I'll take this story with a huge pinch of salt 03:17 Considering how hilarious you are sometimes Yada :0 03:17 wait, Yada, how do you know that's Jade? :S 03:17 Stalker, that's why. JK ofc. :P 03:17 Like you convincing yourself that you sparked the wave of retirements in the other wiki :P 03:18 Jade told me THE EXACT DAY OF MY BAN that she will create a wikia account BECAUSE OF MY BAN 03:18 Screenshot :P 03:18 brb, refreshing, Fro's avvie is glitching for me xD 03:18 I didnt do that. But jade hates me 03:18 It'd be like me claiming that Sim sweared at me for 10 minutes straight without any proof 03:19 You're the problem Lavvy :P 03:19 My avi is fine :P 03:19 XD 03:20 I'm gonna be like the US at the start of WWII :P 03:20 In other words, I'm not getting involved :P 03:20 :P 03:20 I bet if I asked Jade right now if she hates you, she would say no. XD 03:21 ^ 03:21 Exactly alex 03:21 Dont believe her 03:21 But why should we believe you? :p 03:22 I can be wrong and I know that 03:22 But we totally have to trust you on this? :D 03:22 I think Jade would do more then just make a "Darth Yada" account, but we have no proof whether or not she did this, so lets just leave it at that. 03:22 Besides, that's old news ;) 03:22 But since mixelking left wikia and it was not any LMBWer it can be only her 03:22 ^sounds rational :P 03:22 Green I mean :P 03:23 Can we ban Lavoyd? :p 03:23 I can suspect anyone of being Darth Yada INCLUDE YOU GUYS :P 03:23 I would love too :P 03:23 Well yeah 03:24 You could Yada, but have you EVER seen me swear once in chat? :P 03:24 Or anywhere else? :P 03:24 Yes actually Spinach :P 03:24 When? 03:24 I live next to you, I heard you last night :P 03:24 No you don't! :P 03:24 03:24 You have a totally different time zone! :P 03:25 I must have been loud then... :P 03:25 JK :P 03:25 We can say that most of LMOWers and LMBWers cant be Darth Yada 03:25 What about LilCaSh115? :P 03:26 Cash wasnt him. He had another account 03:26 Lav, I want to kick you so bad... XD 03:26 Please :P 03:26 I can't! XD 03:26 Oh :P 03:27 Argh :P 03:27 We should totally ask Sim to demote him :P 03:27 XD 03:27 the chat background was glitching xD 03:27 Now he returns... :P 03:28 Yada, don't you start leaving and joining XD 03:28 besides, it's too hard to keep up with 2 chats that have people that chat like crazy xD 03:28 Sorry chat wasnt loading 03:28 Then pick one only :P 03:28 ^ 03:29 but I keep the other chat cus I have an important PM with someone xD 03:29 Which one lava? (PM me :P ) 03:29 * Zoomyman3612 watches lav abandon the LMO wiki to join the Nautro one :P 03:29 Well leave here then :P 03:29 and I need to keep opening this cus I'm a mod and I don't trust vroom according to his poll :P 03:29 XD 03:29 XD 03:30 Naruto wiki is the other chat? :P 03:30 yes :P 03:30 LETS INVADE IT!!! :P 03:30 NO! :P 03:30 NO! xD 03:30 Well 03:30 and my important PM is with that wikia star, yada xD 03:30 Lets pretend to be Wikia staff and say that Lav did a serious offense to our wiki, destroying it in the process :P :P :P 03:31 no... :P 03:31 Well, you HAVE been destroying this wiki, it wouldn't be lying :P 03:31 Wikia staff is marked. We cant claim be one :P 03:31 and how did I do that? :P 03:32 With your presence :P 03:32 If RJ bisects Angle IRK, and if mAngle IRJ = 2x +1 amd ,Amg;e KRL = x + 28. then find mAngle IRK 03:32 :P 03:32 It poisons chat faster than a rattle snake bite :P 03:33 My hand moved on the keyboard. :| 03:33 If I poison chat quickly, then you just assassinate it xD 03:33 XD 03:33 Angle JRK is the second one. :P 03:34 That's easy Alex :P 03:34 * Zoomyman3612 disappears into the shadows and sets his eyes on the Wiki Lavvy is at... 03:34 It's just algebra isn't it? 03:34 IDK, I guess. :P 03:34 vroom xD 03:34 that chat has 1 sysop/admin + 1 CM, so it's good xD 03:34 Sometimes my brain trys to think so hard that I can't think anymore. :P 03:34 I'm not a CM there, I'm just a user :P 03:35 I know, but still :P 03:35 110 Alex :P 03:35 Ya, well, I'll figure it out on my own since I'm supposed to. :P 03:35 After knowing the answer :P 03:35 Okay then :P 03:36 Yeah, I do that sometimes. :P 03:36 ^ 03:36 CHEATERS! :O 03:36 Ikr Lav 03:36 And then I show the work on how I got it :P 03:36 Only when I can't figure it out Lav... :| 03:36 So disappointed :P 03:37 My textbook last year only had the answers to the odd numbered problems :P 03:37 Per Elsa, the Shemale :P 03:37 O_o 03:37 mine has it to even numbered questions :P 03:37 It works differently when Homeschooled. :P 03:37 vroom, female name, male everything else :P 03:37 Tell me your teacher only have you even numbered questions :P 03:37 Gave* 03:38 xD 03:38 That's for Spinach :P 03:38 nope, she ONLY gave is odd numbered :P 03:38 us* 03:38 Typical teachers :P 03:38 I correct the off numbers at home, and then we go over the even at school :P :P 03:38 odd* 03:38 I believe the answer is 27 Frozie covey... :P 03:38 ^ Reason Elsa left :P 03:38 x=27 03:39 IRK is 110 :P 03:40 ;) 03:40 7 more signs to go xD 03:40 ...ya froyo... 03:42 I could've sworn I said that WASN'T the reason Spinach :P 03:43 It still was :P 03:43 Or was it because of me? :P 03:44 If only I was an admin... 03:44 To kick LAvvy? :P 03:44 why? to kick meh? :P 03:44 That...backfired on you Icicle :P 03:44 10 points for Spinach and Lavvy :P 03:44 Lav, I'm at your wiki, and tempted to join your chat XD 03:44 No it didn't :P 03:45 join it, but ONE thing :P 03:45 Say were from Lmow? :p 03:45 if you join there, they;d think you're a weirdo from your avvie xD 03:45 * Zoomyman3612 clears throat so he can spam without losing his voice 03:45 I don't care, I'm a LEGO Lover :P 03:45 uhh, we have 2 CMs+ online, so try it out xD 03:45 Cool! :D 03:46 :P 03:46 ^fine example of what we should all aspire to be (for Green) 03:46 :p 03:46 A LEGO Lover? Or a spammer? :P 03:46 Both :P 03:46 XD 03:46 if you spam on there I'm gonna tell Sim to demote ya xD 03:47 It's gotta work both ways Lav. XD 03:47 XD 03:47 I could go there and threaten them that if they come to this wiki to spam they will be banned :P :P :P 03:47 XD 03:48 I shouldn't get any negative effect because I have the authority :P 03:48 But I'm still not gonna do it :P 03:48 Argh :P 03:49 XD 03:49 Should I just go join his chat? :P 03:49 Hey 03:49 Can't we tell the guy to come over? :p 03:49 We could, but not sure if he would want too :P 03:50 Say he's indirectly causing spam? :p 03:50 How is he causing spam? :P 03:50 Doorspamming :P 03:50 :P 03:50 I vote that we elect new CM. :P 03:50 And demote me in the process Alex? :P 03:50 I wish we had a voting board :P 03:50 GTG 03:50 Ciao :P 03:50 That depends on whether you got voted Zoomy. XD 03:50 cya vroom! 03:51 Cya! 03:51 I think I should go too :P 03:51 Bye all :P 03:51 Cya Frozey Covey! Error: Invalid time.